My Kagome
by Setsuai Sama
Summary: Naraku has finally been defeated, but at the cost of Kagome's life by Kikyou's hand. Inuyasha, wrought with grief, wishes on the Shikon Jewel, his life for hers. Before he dies, he asks Sessy to take care of her. LEMONS! SessyKags pairing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha gang. If I did, Sessy and Inuyasha would be my sex slaves, but that's not the point is it? lol

Introduction: I started this story a little while back and just now finished the first chapter. I'm sorry to make the first chapter so sad, but it'll get better. There's a Sessy and Kagome pairing and it isn't without lemons, so this one will be rated MA for mature audiences only, because language, sexual situations, and probably gore a little bit later. I'll update as soon as I get some more time, but for now, I hope you like my first chapter. Enjoy!

My Kagome

By: Setsuai Sama

Chapter I: The Final Goodbye

Naraku and Kikyou stood side by side, silently laughing at Inuyasha and Kagome, as they stuggled to stand. The fight had been going on for hours, and they were losing. The barrier Naraku had errected around them was more than up to the Tetsuisga standards. The miasma was begining to hurt both him and Kagome. He had to think of something fast, or they would both die.

"Damn it, Naraku, quit being a coward and come out and fight." Inuyahsa said, trying to draw him out of his protective barrier. Naraku only smiled and clutched the Shikon Jewel tighter. Inuyasha coughed and looked over to Kagome. She was struggling to even stand. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to think.

"_How can we defeat Naraku? It's just our luck Sango and Miroku are gone._" He thought angrily to himself, "_If we don't do it now, we may die where we stand, but how..._" He looked to the Shikon Jewel Naraku clutched in his hand, "_Wait! Both Kikyou and Kagome have the same power to purify the jewel. He's using the jewel to strengthen his barrier._" His brows furrowed in deep thought, "_If Kagome put all her remaining strength into shooting an arrow into the barrier, I can follow up with Kaze no Kizu, and kill Naraku!_" He looked over to Kagome, "_I don't know if she can handle it though. She looks pretty dried up to me,_" He thought as he looked at her, "_But we have to try..._"

"Kagome," Inuyasha shouted over the loud roar of the barrier's pulse.

"What?" She said in an exhausted voice.

"I need you to do something for me." He said, staring at Naraku through the barrier, "I need you to drain your remaining strength, and shoot an arrow into the barrier." She stared at him for a few seconds, then understood. He positioned himself right infront of Naraku, and prepared the Kaze no Kizu, "Are you ready?" Kagome stringed an arrow and concentrated all of her energy on the tip of the arrow. She sucked in a few breaths, then gulped down her nervousness, "I'm ready when you are." Inuyasha rose the Tetsuisga above his head, "Go for it." Kagome shot the arrow into the barrier. Inuyasha was waiting for the opening he needed. Right now the arrow was struggling against the barrier. "_Come on, come on, open up for me._" He thought anxiously. Then the arrow started penetrating the barrier. With a final burst the arrow pushed through the barrier and left the opening Inuyasha needed. He brought down Tetsuisga and unleashed the Kaze no Kizu at almost point blank range. Inuyasha and Kagome watched as Naraku screamed in pain and disenegrated in the blast. Kikyou flew across the courtyard and landed several yards away. Inuyasha stared at the cloud of dust and fog in front of him, unsure of wether they killed Naraku or not. As the dust settled, he looked around the courtyard. Kikyou was off in the far corner, slumped against the wall. The only thing left of Naraku was his head. The Shikon Jewel lay beside it. Kagome slowly stumbled over to the jewel and bent to pick it up. Naraku's head smiled and disentigrated in a thick purple miasma, making sure to fill Kagome's lungs.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran to help her. It all happened in slow motion. He heard wicked laughter in his ears. As he ran towards her, she turned and smiled at him with the jewel in her hands. Then, an arrow pierced her heart. The impact of the arrow made her release the jewel and fall to the ground. He didn't recognize his own screaming as he watched her fall. He didn't realize that he turned and saw Kikyou, bow in hand, laughing. He couldn't stop himself when he roared as he ran toards her. He didn't feel the pain as an arrow met his shoulder. He didn't feel any remorse when he used Tetsuisga to cleave her in half. He stared at her corpse for a few seconds, then sheathed Tetsuisga and ran towards Kagome. He gently cradled her in his arms and looked her over. He couldn't remove the arrow or she would bleed out and die faster. Kikyou made it so that one way or another, Kagome would die. Tears stung his eyes as he tried to make her more comfortable. Her breathing was extremely labored, so her time would come soon. She turned her head slowly and gazed at Inuyasha through half lided eyes. He caressed her face, trying to keep her from seeing his tears. She smiled weakily, "Did we kill him?" Inuyasha sniffled and nodded, "Yeah, we got him." She breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes slowly, "I'm going to die, aren't I?" Inuyasha couldn't control his sobs at that point, "Don't say that, I won't let you. I'll find some way..." He trailed off and the tears began to flow freely. She raised her hand to his face slowly and brushed some hair out of his face, "It's okay. I know I'm going to die, Inuyasha." She coughed as she gasped for breath. Inuyasha shook his head, tears streaming down his face, "No, I can't loose you, I..." He knew he had to say it but he counldn't find the words. She smiled again, with tears in her eyes, "I want you...to know...before I die," He could feel her start to fad away, her pulse slowing to almost a stand still, "I cherish everyday...that I spent with you...the fights, the...friends we met...along the way." She grimaced in pain, "I love you, Inu..." she took one last breath, "I love you, Inuyasha." She smiled one last time, then slumped in his arms.

"No..." he said as he shooked with sorrow, "No, you can't... you can't leave me...Please, come back." he pulled her limp body against him and started crying. He sobbed violently as he held her tightly against his chest. He could smell the others sent coming towards him, but he didn't care. He didn't care if they saw him cry. "Please, Kagome, come back to me, please..." his voice trailed off. He looked at her as he cradeled him in his arms. Even in death she looked beautiful. He pulled her close again, and whispered, "I love you, too..." He heard screaming in the background. A scream of anguish, a scream of pain and agony. He hadn't realized that Sango and Miroku were grabbing him, trying to pull him up. He could barely hear Shippo's cries of sorrow over the screaming. He finally realized, when his throat began to hurt, that it was him that was screaming.

Author's notes: After I finished this chapter and read it for the first time, I almost cried. I think I may have over done it, but for now I'm happy with it. The next chapter will hopefully be better than this one, so come back and read more of it when I post it!


	2. Chapter 2: Inuyasha

Chapter 2: Inuyasha's Sacrifice

Inuyasha cried as he pounded the ground next to Kagome ferociously with his fists. Miroku and Sango had stayed calm long enough to get Inuyasha to stop screaming. Now Miroku was holding Sango as she cried bitterly into his chest. Shippo clung to Kagome's shirt, crying mercilously. Inuyasha clutched the jewel in his hand, knowing it wasn't worth her life. Naraku was finally dead, Kikyou had been sent back to hell, but it didn't ease the pain in his heart. He couldn't, wouldn't live without Kagome by his side. She had become so strong over the time he knew her. She helped without asking questions. She took care of the whole group with her first aid kit. She worried about him constantly, and he treated her like dirt. Inuyasha shook his head as he cried and said out loud, "She said she loved me." Miroku and Sango looked over to him, shocked. Shippo wipped his eyes on his sleeve, "She said what?" Inuyasha clenched his teeth as tears streamed down his cheeks, "She said she loved me..." he shook his head and continued to weep, "I couldn't say anything to her, but with her last b-breath, she said s-she loved me." He pounded his fists into the ground again. Shippo crawled over to him and climbed in his lap and clutched his hakima in his tiny fists, "You mean it wasn't obvious to you? It took her death to make you realize that she loved you?" Inuyasha stared at the little fox in disbelief. He hadn't ever noticed it. He'd been blind to it the whole time. How had this little kitsune known, when he himself couldn't see it. Shippo wiped the tears from his eyes and stared at Inuyasha angrily, "She loved you. The way she looked at you, the way she'd acted, you can't tell me you never noticed."

"NO, I NEVER NOTICED!" Inuyasha yelled as he wipped his eyes with the back of his hand. This didn't deter the little fox demon.

"She stayed by your side, even when you got mad at her." Shippo continued, "She always worried about you, and even came back when she knew you were in trouble. And all you ever cared about was the stupid Shikon Jewel."

"No," Inuyasha said in disbelief, "No, that's not true." He knew it was true. She followed him unquestioningly and helped whenever she could, and he treated her as though he never needed her help, as if she was just in the way.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, INUYASHA?" Shippo yelled, tears streaming from his eyes, "YOU GOT YOUR STUPID WISH AT THE COST OF KAGOME'S LIFE, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed, clutching the jewel to his chest, "No, I'm not happy. This wasn't worth Kagome's life. None of it was." The little kitsune wipped his eyes and eyed the jewel, "What are you going to do now? Use the jewel to become a full fledged demon?" Inuyasha shook his head, noticing that a familiar scent was coming towards them. He looked at the jewel in his clawed hand. The jewel was tainted to the point of being almost black. He thought, that if he wished Kagome back, his life for hers, the jewel would be purified and the war in the jewel would be won finally. Inuyasha stood up and looked over to Sango and Miroku with tears in his eyes.

"I know what I need to do." he said, knowingly. They both looked at him, not knowing what to expect. Sango finally understood what he was thinking.

"No, Inuyasha." Sango said walking towards him, "Kagome wouldn't want this. It would just taint the jewel farther and..."

"My life for hers," Inuyasha said, ignoring her. Sango stared at him, unsure of herself. Would he really sacrifice his life to save Kagome's? Would he really die for her? She was about to speak when Sesshoumaru stepped out of the forest, followed by Rin and Jaken. Inuyasha turned towards him, with tears stinging his eyes. Sesshoumaru looked around court yard, which was begining to disentagrate. He saw Kikyou in the corner, cut in half. He couldn't sense any trace of Naraku. He looked on the ground beside Inuyasha and saw Kagome.

"So, the woman died." Sesshoumaru said plainly. Inuyasha stared at the jewel in his hand, trying to find the words. He thought heavily for a few seconds then looked at Sesshoumaru, "I need you to do something for me." Sesshoumaru smirked and shook his head, "What makes you think that I would do my half-breed, half-brother any favors?"

"Think of it as a last request." Inuyasha said smirking weakly. Sesshoumaru looked to the jewel in his hand, "You plan on giving your life for hers. Why would even a half breed want to give a mortal his life?"

"Because I love her..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off. Sesshoumaru knew what was coming, he could smell it in the air.

"You want me to take her in and take care of her..." he said after a few moments of thought. Inuyasha nodded, still staring at the jewel. Sesshoumaru sighed. He knew it was a custom of his family to honor the last request of someone who was or knew they were dying. Even though he hated his half brother, he couldn't deny him. "Alright, I will watch over her, and take care of her."

"Wait a second," Sango protested, "We are her friends, we can take care of her. Why leave her in the hands of your brother, who has tried to kill you many times?"

"Because," Inuyasha said sitting next to Kagome, pulling her in his lap, "Sesshoumaru is stronger than I am. He will be able to protect her easier than you two." Sango opened her mouth in protest, but couldn't find the words. She knew he was right, but it seemed unfair for him to put her in his brothers care. They were her friends, when she came to, they could help her cope with the lose of Inuyasha. She studied him for a while, then decided the effort was futile. His eyes were fierce with determination.

"Sesshoumaru, please take care of her." he said without even looking at his brother, "And hopefully, you can come to love her the way I couldn't." Sesshoumaru snorted at the remark, but Inuyasha didn't seem to notice. He looked over to Shippo, "Go to Miroku and stay with him. Kagome is gonna too upset to have a kitsune all over her. The little kitsune almost started to protest, then thought better of it and nodded as he headed off to join Miroku and Sango. Inuyahsa then looked over to the rest of the group. They nodded in silent goodbyes and he nodded back. Then he finally looked down to Kagome. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her forehead and sighed. "_I know I haven't shown you how much I care,_" Inuyasha thought bitterly "_so I hope this will remove all doubt._" He clutched the jewel in his hand and put his forehead to hers. He took a few deep breaths and gathered up his courage from deep down. He wipped the tear from his eyes, trying to stay focused. He knew what would happen, he knew that Kagome would hate him for this, but he didn't care. If it meant she would live, he would be happy with the end result. He gathered his courage a little more as he spoke out loud, as if Kagome could hear him, "I know that I've been an ass. I know that I could have been kinder to you, and I deeply regret that." He tried to hold back the sobs as he spilled out his emotions, "Now is the time for me to show you how much I really care, and I hope with every fiber of my being that you won't hate me for it." he sniffled as he put his clutched hand to his chest, "I want you to find love again. I want you to love someone the way you loved me, and hopefully he will love you more than I could have in return." he looked at Sesshoumaru with tears in his eyes. Sesshoumaru could only nod, seeing the hurt in his eyes. Inuyasha held Kagome closer, then thought of something. He lowered her to the ground gently and took Tetsuisga off his side and set it beside her, "Sesshoumaru, teach her how to use this. I won't be needing it anymore where I'm going." Sesshoumaru nodded as Inuyasha ripped the arrow out of his shoulder, then pick up Kagome again. He brought her close again and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Kagome." The he gathered up all the courage he had and made his wish to the jewel, "_I wish that I could give my life to Kagome, and take her place in Hell._" With that the jewel started to glow. He watched as all the taint swirled in a fine mist and consumed itself. As the jewel glowed brighter, his and Kagome's body started to glow. As if lifted by an invisible hand, Kagome started to float. He barely noticed as he started floating beside her. He closed his eyes and in his mind he saw Midoriko, standing amongst a field of demon bodies. "_The wish you have made of the jewel was unselfish, pure, and full of love._" She said, sheathing her sword, "_Because of your wish, the war inside the Shikon no Tama has finally been won._" she bowed to him, "_I thank you for helping me become whole again._" He smiled at her with tears in his eyes and bowed. He opened his eyes when the pain hit him. He found himself gasping for air and looked down at his chest and saw that the arrow in her chest had moved to his. He felt his claws reduce into regular human fingernails. His hair turned to black and his eyes to brown. The pain he felt was overwhelming. He knew he was becoming human. He looked over to Kagome and noticed that she was undergoing major changes as well. Her ears were becoming slightly pointed. Her nails growing to a point. He noticed a crecent shaped moon on her forehead, and realized that his wish made her a demon. The pain took him away from his curiosity as the jewel gently set them both down on the ground. He breathed heavily as the jewel floated above him and began to disentigrate and float upwards. When the jewel was finally gone, he felt the full force of his pain. He could hardly breath, and he could feel himself fading fast. "_No,_" he thought stubbornly, "_I still have to tell her how I feel. Not yet, please, not yet._" He slowly looked over to Kagome and noticed her stiring. She looked over at him, breathing heavily, "I thought...I thought I was dead." Inuyasha smiled weakily, straining to hold on to his last thread of life, "You were...but... I brought...you back...with the Shikon Jewel." he coughed weakly, "My life for yours." She crawled over to him, with tears in her eyes. "You gave your life, for mine?" Inuyasha nodded and coughed a little more. He could feel himself slipping away. He needed to say it fast or she would never know. "Kagome," he said slowly, "You said something to me I'll never forget before you...died." She struggled to set herself upright, and pulled his head into her lap, the way she'd done right after they met. "You told me," he struggled with the overwhelming need to close his eyes, "You told me you loved me." She started to cry as he coughed harshly. She wipped the blood off his mouth and held him close. "I wanted you to know..." he needed to say it now, or she would never know, "I love you, Kagome, with everything that I am." He coughed again, almost choking on his own blood. She shook her head, barely able to contain herself, "No, please, no, don't go. Don't leave me." He smiled weakly through his tears, "Sesshoumaru will take care of you, teach you...everything...you need...to know." He put his hand on her face and brushed away her tears, "I will always...watch over you... Kagome. I will... always love you." She cried as she bent over him, "I love you too, Inuyasha." With that, he smiled one last time and closed his eyes. She stared at him in disbelief, her tears flowing like hot streams down her face, "No, don't die. Please don't die." She looked around, trying to think of something, anything that would bring him back. She looked back down at the beaded necklace hanging from his neck.

"Sit." she said quietly. She watched for a few moments as nothing happened, not even a vibration. "Sit." she said it again with ferocity, hoping that some kind of impact would happen, but nothing came. "_No, this can't be happening._" she thought angrily to herself. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit." Nothing moved or dared to move. The silence was unbearable.

"SIIIITTTTT!!!!!!" She screamed and threw herself on him, unable to control herself any longer. She cried bitterly into his chest, "You baka! You stupid, stupid baka!" She pounded his chest, as if a jolt would bring him back, "Why!? You could have went on without me! Why?!" She collapsed on top of him. Sango, Miroku and Shippo ran over to her and tried to comfort her.

"He wanted this because he felt you deserved to live, Kagome." Miroku said, stroking her hair.

"But why," she asked angrily, "why did he have to die?" Sango started to cry as she pulled Kagome to her in a strong embrace. Kagome struggled against her for a little bit, then gave up and cried with her friends. Shippo crawled in her lap and held on to her shirt. Miroku embraced both girls, trying to calm them both down. They had cried for a few minutes when they heard curt cough come from Sesshoumaru's direction. They all looked up and saw him only a few feet away.

"It's time we go." Sesshoumaru said plainly, "The woman needs time to grieve and she will not get it here." He knew they needed to get out of there. Demons would be on their way soon and anybody they found there would be subject to brutal interigation, and even death. He also knew that Kagome hadn't realized she had become demon, so she couldn't help with the demons. He knew there would be too many and he prefered not to dirty his hands.

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere with you?" Kagome said angrily, wipping the tears from her eyes.

"You can either come peacfully," Sesshoumaru said taking a few steps toward her, "or I can make you." Kagome stared at him in disbelief. "I was charged with your care by my brother." Sesshoumaru said, almost grinding his teeth, "I intend to honor his wishes, no matter who or what he was, or who gets in my way."

"We need to perform a proper burial." Miroku said, standing up.

"I will have someone come out here and do it." Sesshoumaru said, "You may as well go home." Miroku growled and gritted his teeth as fingered the beads around his right arm, "How would you like to be sucked up in my Kazana?" Sesshoumaru smirked at that, "You could try, though I doubt it will be very useful." This struck Miroku as odd, then realized what he was talking about. They had been so upset that he hadn't even bothered to check his hand. He knew they were fighting Naraku, but he assumed that since Kagome was dead, he had gotten away. He reluctantly looked at his hand and gasped. It wasn't there anymore, not even a small hole. He fell to the ground, staring at his hand.

"_They did it. They actually killed Naraku._" He thought feeling over the palm of his hand. He could suddenly feel the presence of demons coming toward them fast. They needed to hide Inuyasha's body and get out of there fast.

"Come, woman," Sesshoumaru said, "You are injured and need your rest." Kagome hadn't even noticed the blood stain collecting on her right shoulder. She winced in pain as she touched it.

"And don't forget Tetsuisga." he said turning away, "I'm to teach you how to use it." Kagome stared at him for a few seconds, then picked it up. He'd left the Tetsuisga in her care. She looked at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. She knelt beside him again and bent low over him to whisper in his ear, "I will wield Tetsuisga for you. I will learn it and master it the way you want me to." Tears stung her eyes again, "I love you, Inuyasha." She hesitated for a second, the kissed him on the lips. There was still a faint warmth there, but she knew he was gone. "_I love you too, Kagome._" She looked up, hearing those words. She looked in the sky, around her, and finally at a tree behind her, and she swore she saw a flash of red. She clutched the sword to her chest and got up to leave. "_Maybe I'm just hearing things._" She thought sadly. She looked back at her friends on last time as Sesshoumaru helped her up on to Ah-Un. She cried silently as they left the clearing for Sesshoumaru's palace.

Authors note: Came to the conclusion yesterday after posting the first chapter that there is no real way of ending the Inuyasha series. Good ending would mean key characters would have to die. Bad ending would mean even more death and the fans would hate it. The only way I can see it ending is neutral. Anyways, it may be a bit longer than last time to post another chapter, because while I thought of the story pretty far ahead, to make it longer, I would have to think on it more, so please bear with me while I get the next chapter written out.

I am also thinking of starting up an old story I had a long time ago in DBZ. Not sure I'm going to though. I may research it and see if anybody else has had my same story idea, so watch out for a DBZ story done by me! Until next chapter!


	3. Kagome's Sorrow

Chapter 3: Kagome's Sorrow

Sesshoumaru couldn't bear to hear his half-breed brother's bitch crying. It unnerved him down to his core and made him anxious. He rolled his neck, trying to shake the sound from his ears. Rin was trying her best to calm her down, but the effort was unaccounted for. He knew she needed time to grieve, but this was far too much for him. He needed to find some way to break the silence and make it bearable for himself again.

"As soon as we get to the palace, I will have a room made ready for you." Sesshoumaru began, uneasy. He could hear her calm down a bit, as though his voice seemed to have a soothing effect on her. He decided that the longer he talked, the calmer she would be.

"Your clothing isn't suitable to wear anymore, so I will have some clothes brought in for you." He began again, "The only female clothing I have is that of my mother's and I don't want it soiled by a filthy human." At this, she began to cry again. He groaned silently, "_Damned bitch. How dare she cry in my presence?!_" He fought for control, reminding himself that she was grieving. He sighed and stared straight ahead, trying to keep calm. He reminded himself that he was charged with her care, and if he didn't keep to his promise, it would soil his reputation. He cleared his throat as he tried to think of different things to talk about.

"I will have a doctor look at your shoulder when we get to my palace." Sesshoumaru said, plainly.

"I'll be fine, I don't need a doctor." That was the first time she had spoken. For a ningen woman, she was stubborn. He admired that in a weird way. He thought for a few seconds as he turned his head just enough to see her. She looked different than she normally did. Her hair was longer than it normally was. He could see her nails, like little pointed daggers. Her eyes were looked as though they had slits instead of normal ningen pupils. He noted her ears pointed slightly at the tip. He just barely saw a crescent moon marking on her forehead. This made him cock an eyebrow, then remembered.

"_The woman looks as though she changed into a demon, but looks can be deceiving._" He scratched his chin lightly with the tip of his claw as she sniffed the air. He smelled Jaken, Rin, and the forest, but she smelled different than normal. While he still smelled human on her scent, the scent of demon was overbearing. He smiled to himself, "_The half-breed's wish made her demon._" He stifled a chuckle, "_This maybe more entertaining than I thought._" He looked back at her and noticed she was having a hard time sitting up. Her eyes were drooping with drowsiness as she yawned.

"_She has enough to cope with without having to deal with her new form._" He thought decisively, "_I'll have the servant take the mirror off the vanity._" As he watched her, she fell asleep on Ah-Un and almost fell of his back. With a sigh he doubled back. She stared at him as he neared her. She squeaked in protest as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said as she squirmed, "Put me down!"

"I think it would be much less frightening," he began plainly, "for me to hold you as you sleep, than for you to fall asleep and injure your shoulder further because you fell off Ah-Un's back." She blushed as she frowned, the looked away from him, "I'm not tired."

"I don't care." Sesshoumaru challenged. He smirked as she frowned at him. This woman was feisty. He wondered if she was this feisty before she became demon. He knew she wasn't a true demon, but her looking the part at least gave him leverage. Any demon that sought to hurt her would know the symbol on her forehead and would think twice before messing with her. He began to walk again, still holding Kagome in his arms. As he walked, he looked down at her. She had finally fallen asleep, snoring lightly. As she slept, he stared at her in wonder.

"_What about this woman changed the half-breed so much, that he would cry freely, and give his life for her, without question?_" He pondered the thought in his head as he continued to walk. Tugging on the front of his shirt pulled him from his thoughts. He looked down and saw the woman, with one hand clutching his shirt, the other balled up against her chest, with tears streaming from her eyes. She seemed to be whispering something. He turned his head just enough to hear her.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Even in her sleep, she grieved. He felt half way sorry for this poor creature in his arms.

"_This woman is indeed powerful._" Sesshoumaru decided, "_Maybe she wound a spell around him so that he would change. I must always be on guard around her._" He nodded his head and breathed deep. With the woman in his arms, he continued home, wondering what was in store for him in the future.

Authors Note: Just for story reasons, Sesshoumaru has both arms. I guess you would have noticed by now. Lol

Anyways, it's not that Inuyasha didn't cut off his arm, I'm just saying that, well, he did, but it got fixed. Don't ask me how. It's fan fic magic! Until next chapter!


	4. A Small Change

Chapter 4: A Small Change

Kagome sat on the wooden floor in her room, fingering the beads around her neck. The priest who buried Inuyasha had been kind enough to present her with his subjugation beads after the burial. She had been too upset to attend the ceremony, but stared out the window, imagining she was there. It had been about a week since then, and she still locked herself in her room. She never ate anything, all she did was sip at the tea when the servant brought it in. She cried herself to sleep at night and often woke shortly there after, nightmares bringing her out of her restless sleep. Rin came in often to see her and tried to talk her out of her misery, but all Kagome could do was stare out the window. This had become her daily routine. Before the morning light penetrated the castle, she would be awake in her bed, staring off toward the window. The servant would bring in breakfast and later retrieve the still full tray. They would dress her and when they left, she would seat herself next to the window. As the day went on, servants would come and go, bringing food that would leave the room untouched later. Rin would stop in once or twice trying to bring her back to life. Sesshoumaru even checked on her a few times. She could feel the anger in him rising as each day passed without much promise of anything to come. She didn't care though. All she could think about Inuyasha.

xXx

Sesshoumaru paced his room angrily. The woman had done nothing but brood for the past week. She hadn't eaten, talked or slept. Well, she slept but woke shortly, screaming as if someone was killing her. The first time Sesshoumaru bound into the room, almost fully naked, Tokijin drawn to fight off an enemy and saw the beads of sweat on her face. Even in his almost naked glory, all she did was look to him, then went back to the window and stared off into the sky.

"_This woman is insufferable._" He thought angrily to himself, "_There must be something I can do to spark her flame._" As much as Sesshoumaru hated this woman with a passion, he wanted to see her angry, happy, _something_. He scratched his chin, trying to think. As he stood there, his ears picked up the sound of crying. This angered him further.

"_This is quite enough!_" He slammed the door open and walked angrily to her room. He flung the door open. It had apparently startled her enough to make her turn from the window. At that moment he realized just how much of a toll this was taking on her. Her skin was deathly pale. She didn't have the rosy cheeks she used to. Her eyes were dull and lifeless. Her skin was hanging from her bones, tell-tell signs of malnourishment. Seeing her in this state made him want to comfort her. To hold her in his arms and tell her everything was alright.

"_This Sesshoumaru doesn't comfort humans!_" he told his inner soft side. He shook the thought from his head angrily and walked toward her with a purpose. She flinched in fear as he neared her. She yelped in defiance when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"This has gone on long enough, woman." He said as he walked down the corridor. She yelled and screamed in protest, trying to wrench from his grip, but he held on tightly.

"You might as well calm down woman," he said, clenching his teeth, "I'm charged with your care. I'm bound by honor to keep you safe, even if that means taking matters into my own hands," he turned down a corridor, "And that means keeping you healthy as well." She stopped squirming and relaxed, but she still murmured curses at him as he opened a door. He set her down on her wobbly legs, "Undress woman, you are taking a bath."

"What makes you think that I'm inclined to do anything you say?" she said plainly, staring at the steaming natural hot spring in front of her. Sesshoumaru put his hand on the back of her neck, letting his nails slightly penetrate her skin and leaned down to her, whispering, "You can either do it yourself," he said vehemently, "Or I can do it for you." She shuddered as his hot breath crossed her ear, but still made no move to undress herself.

"Have it your way, Bitch." He said gritting his teeth. He turned her to face him and started undoing her kimono. She gasped alarmed and tried to cover herself, "Please, stop."

"SILENCE!" he roared. Her chin quivered in fear, wanting to flee for her life. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, reigning in the leash on his demonic side.

"You had your chance, woman." He said, calming down. He pulled the kimono off her and started undoing the under dress. She blushed slightly when he pulled it off her. He knelt down to remove her tabi and found himself face to 'face' with her womanhood. Her smell hit him first, almost sending him reeling. He struggled to focus on his task, finding his eyes drifting back up to that spot. It had been so long since he'd been with any demoness. He wanted to grab her thighs and put his head between her legs, so he could take in her sweet smell. His demonic side screamed at him to mate her, right there and now.

"_I will not befoul myself by pleasuring a human._" He thought to himself, setting about his task. He got up and looked her over. If she had been taking care of herself, she would be a very beautiful person. He knew she was human, but she had the look of a demon. He noted she had the same magenta markings on her arms, hands, legs and pelvis that he had. The only difference was they looked a bit more purplish. He looked over her shoulder and noticed a scar where the arrow had been. Her skin was perfect all over, with the exception of that one spot. She hugged herself, and blushed wildly as his eyes scanned her body. He nodded in approval, then hoisted her up over his shoulder and walked casually to the edge of the hot spring. She yelped as he threw her in, then turned to leave, "Wash yourself woman. You smell foul."

"No." She said, covering her top half and sinking into the water so that he couldn't see her.

"Again, bitch," He said turning to her, "You can either do it yourself, or I can come in and do it for you."

"You wouldn't dare…" She said, backing away from the edge. A smirk played upon his face, "Do you wish to find out?" She stared at him in horror and said again, "You wouldn't dare…"

"Suit yourself, bitch." He said as he began unclothing himself.

xXx

"Suit yourself, bitch."

Kagome watched in horror as he began removing his armor. "_He wouldn't…_" she thought, still covering herself. Her eyes widened as he began undoing his hakima. She turned around and put a hand to her face, feeling the temperature rise, "_He would!_" She breathed heavily as she heard clothing hit the ground. She felt the ripple of the water as he slowly got into the bath with her.

"Wet your hair, bitch." She turned around swiftly, about to argue with him, then stopped mid sentence. He was beautiful. His hair floated freely about him as he moved towards her. He was well built but not buff as his muscles glistened with wetness. She stood there unable to do anything but stare with her mouth open. He growled then grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. She found herself confused as he dumped a bucket of water on her head. Even in the hot spring, she shivered, not because of cold, but because he was so close to her. She smelled cherry blossoms at his put some soap in his hands and began running it through her hair. His touch was almost feather light, as if he was caressing a flower, afraid to bruise it.

"_He's so gentle._" She thought to herself as he washed her hair gently, "_I wonder if he's this way with Rin…_" The thought was dragged from her head as he dumped another bucket of water on her. His hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. She found herself staring him straight in the eyes.

"_He has the same eyes as Inuyasha…_" she thought sadly. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she fought to keep them from falling. She watched him as he grabbed a square of cloth of the side of the bath and pour some yellowish liquid on it. She reveled in the scent of cherry blossoms as he rubbed it gently on her arms, in slow circular motions. She remembered the day they walked through the cherry blossoms, after she caught him with Kikyou for the first time. As she recounted the memories, he turned her around and started working on her back. She remembered their soft comments to each other, holding hands the way only lovers did. She gulped hard trying to keep the tears from falling, but the effort was futile. She began to cry.

xXx

He heard her sniffling as he continued to wash her back. He growled, "_This bitch is getting on my last nerve._" He turned her around and found himself unable to say anything. She looked beautiful while she was crying. The tears played on her cheeks as she tried desperately to wipe them away, only to be replaced by another. She looked genuinely sad.

"I'm sorry." She said in a pained voice, "I just…I can't…" She fell into him and started sobbing bitterly. He wanted to get angry at this act, to push her off him and tell her never to touch him again, but he was at a loss for words. She reminded him of Rin when she was hurt or sad. As he thought of Rin, he found his arms circling her, embracing her. He was mortified by what he was doing, but it somehow felt right. This lowly human was in his arms crying, but he could do nothing but hold her. Her skin felt soft and warm as he held her. Her breath was slightly warm as she cried into his chest. He breathed in cherry blossoms and her essence, and found himself befuddled. She no longer smelled human. She still had her trademark scent, but he smelled no human in it, only demon.

"_She truly is demon_." He thought, puzzled. The soap had washed away what little human scent left and now he was holding a demoness. He found himself unsure. He didn't know what to do. He knew she had been human at one point, but she smelled like a demon. He shook the thought from his head and pulled away from her, regaining his posture, "Rinse off woman. I will have a servant bring in fresh clothing for you." He said as plainly as he could, "After you return to your room, I will send up some food and you will eat it if I have to pry your mouth open and put it there myself." He quickly got out of the bath and clothed himself, trying to leave as quickly as possible. He opened the door and found a servant. He gave her the orders and walked quickly down the hallway. He made it back to his room and closed the door. He leaned against the wall and put a hand to his head. He had just consoled a human.

"_Demon,_" he said correcting himself, "_She's a demon now. No matter what she was before, she is a demon now."_

_xXx_

Kagome watched the door behind her tears, a little confused. Sesshoumaru had just comforted her, a human girl. He held her as she cried, as if he truly cared. As she rinsed herself off, she found herself thinking of that little moment. It actually felt as though he was trying to consol her, even though he pushed her away.

"_Could Sesshoumaru be changing?_" She thought to herself. She shook the thought from her head. She knew he wouldn't change. He would always be the cold-hearted killer she knew him to be. She smiled gently as a female servant came through the door, "_But the great Sesshoumaru held and comforted a human."_ She chuckled lightly as the servant helped her dress, then she headed back to the room, with a small smile playing on her face.


	5. New Sensations

Chapter 5: New Sensations

Kagome sat at the small table in her room, sipping at the egg drop soup the servant had brought to her. Sesshoumaru was staring at her from across the table, silent as death and as still as a rock. She felt the need to reach over and rip his eyes out of their sockets, but she still felt too weak to do much of anything. She picked up a piece of fried bread and nibbled at it delicately, and suddenly felt nauseas.

"_I probably should have forced myself to eat something sooner._" She thought, wrinkling her nose at the bread in her hand, "_My taste buds are almost painfully sensitive._" She sighed and put the bread down, then picked up her chopsticks and started eating the rice.

"_Usually, I don't eat steamed rice._" She though, amused, "_But for some reason, the rice tastes better than anything else._" She looked over the plates on her tray. The bread was lightly covered in sugar and olive oil. The egg drop soup tasted as though it had a ton of salt in it. The rice was just plain steamed rice, no salt, no pepper, no soy sauce, no seasonings what so ever. She thought this strange because usually she enjoyed a ton of seasonings on her food, and would hardly eat anything unless it had a natural sensual taste to it like fruit did.

"_Something is wrong here._" She thought as she put another bite of rice in her mouth. She set down her chopsticks and sipped at her jasmine tea and almost wretched. She knew there was very little sugar in it, but it wasn't the sugar that was bothering her so much. It was the natural taste of the tea that bothered her. It was overpowering not only to her taste buds, but to her nose as well. She knew it wasn't too strong, because the tea looked as though they hadn't let it seep long enough. The tea actually could have been a little darker.

"_What is going on here?!_" She looked over the tray of food confused. She had eaten very little, but the food was making her sick. She was sure it wasn't the quality of the food, because the servant had reassured her that all the food was fresh in its raw form and they never kept anything that wasn't eaten.

"I'm sorry, but I can't eat the rest of this." Kagome said, shaking her head at the food, "It's too over powering. It's making me sick." Sesshoumaru looked at her tray and back to her, "At least finish the rice."

"I can't, it'll make…"

"Remember what I said earlier, woman." He said with a bored look on his face. She gulped hard, not sure what to do. The rest of the food was making her sick, but if she at least didn't eat the rice, he would force her to down it all. She lifted the bowl of rice off the tray and scooted it away from her. She sighed as she picked up her chopsticks again.

xXx

"_She's starting to notice._" Sesshoumaru thought, amused. He had no doubt in his mind that soon, she would notice the claws on her hands and the markings. How she didn't notice then was baffling him. He had purposely asked the servants to lightly coat the food in seasonings so she would begin to notice. He was happy that they at least left the rice alone or she wouldn't have eaten anything at all. The smell of the food was giving him a head ache, but he needed to make sure the woman ate. He wanted to make sure she got her strength back so that he could test her strength with the Tetsuisga, and he would make sure that she got better within the next few days. A slight rapping at the shoji screen brought him back from his thoughts.

"Enter." He said blandly. Rumie, head of his staff walked in the room, "I just came to see if Ms. Kagome had eaten anything." She looked over her tray and frowned in dismay, "Ms. Kagome, you really should eat more. It'll make you feel better."

"I'm sorry, I'm trying, but it's too over powering." Kagome said putting down the empty bowl and setting the chopsticks beside it. Rumie shot a look over a Sesshoumaru. He nodded to the tray, "She's eaten enough for my taste. You may take it." Rumie sighed and picked up the tray, "I still think she should eat more." Sesshoumaru shot a look at her, and Rumie left the room in haste. Sesshoumaru stood up and straightened his haori, "You should rest up while you can, woman." He said plainly, "Once I feel you are capable, I will train you in the art of sword fighting," he started for the door, "with Tetsuisga."

"Kagome."

He looked back to her, unsure of what she meant by that.

"My name is Kagome." She said, looking at him in dismay. He cleared his throat, and exited the room. As soon as he closed the door and walked a ways down the hall, he found himself in front of Rumie.

"You knew she wouldn't eat it, and yet you had the cook season it anyway." Rumie said, with her hands on her hips. The woman had been with him as long as he can remember, and she still treated him like a child.

"Mind your place, Rumie." Sesshoumaru said blandly.

"You know she's demon." She began, ignoring him, "She's a dog demon like you. You yourself can't stand the taste of seasoning, and yet you had them put it on hers. Why?"

"Because," he said with a sigh, "She needs to realize what she has become and I think it'll be better for her to find out herself rather than I tell her."

"Bullshit." Rumie said, exasperated, "You know damn well what the woman has been through. It'll be harder for her to cope with it if she finds out on her own, and you know it."

"Mind your tongue, woman." Sesshoumaru said, clenching his teeth, "If I tell her, it'll upset her more. At least if she finds out on her own, it'll make her angry and seek me out. I would rather her be angry than sobbing."

"Forgive me, My lord," Rumie said, wiping her hands on her apron, "But I still think that you should tell her." Sesshoumaru walked off, ignoring her.

"_She'll find out in her own time._" He thought to himself as he walked through the palace, "_If Kami is kind, she'll find out soon._"

xXx

Kagome sat in wonder at the table. She heard Sesshoumaru and Rumie talking but she couldn't discern most of the words. She heard something about demons and someone being upset, but that was all she could hear. She knew the conversation was about her. It had to be. She had opened the door to 'kindly' tell them that if they were going to whisper about her, they may as well tell her to her face what they were saying, but stood there confused when she saw them quite a ways down the hall.

Something about this was off. She could hear the servants down the hall, _whispering_. She could hear a bug crawling on the floor in the next room. Rumie had come into the bath room after she'd finished, and she had told her that she liked the perfume she was wearing. Rumie cocked an eyebrow at her and said "If you mean scented oils, Ms. Kagome, you are mistaken I'm not wearing any."

"Well, maybe you wore it yesterday." Kagome said, almost chuckling.

"Ms. Kagome, " Rumie said, helping her into her clothes, "My Lord doesn't allow scented oils into his household. It hurts his sensitive nose and gives him a head ache. I haven't worn any since I started working here years and years ago." This thoroughly confused her. The scent on her was strong and almost musky, and yet she had been wearing nothing to enhance it.

"_Maybe I've become more sensitive._" She thought as she brought her hand up to scratch her nose. She raked a fingernail across it once, then shuddered in pain.

"_Stupid hang nail._" She said and brought it to her mouth to chew it off. She bit down to tear it off and found herself chomping on something hard, much harder than a finger nail. She brought her hand up to her face and she gasped. Her finger nails didn't look human, the almost looked like…..claws. And at that point she noticed the markings on her hands. She stared at her hands in horror, turning them over, "_What the hell is going on here?!_" She looked around trying to find a mirror. She needed to look into it, she needed to see herself. She got up and opened the shoji screen and looked around for the nearest person. She saw Rumie down the hall, about to go into another room.

"Rumie!" She yelled running towards her. She moved swiftly and gracefully, and it almost seemed as if she was running faster than she normally did.

"What? What is it, Ms. Kagome?" Rumie said, worried.

"I need a mirror, something reflective, anything!" She said, shaking. Rumie sighed and opened the door to the room, "We knew this was coming."

"What?" Kagome said, following her into the room, "You knew what was coming?" She nodded over to the vanity sitting on the floor, "Try not to panic Miss, it will be okay." Kagome slowly made her way to the mirror. She sat on the floor in front of it with her eyes closed, afraid at what she might see.

"_Well, here it goes._" She thought as she opened her eyes. In the reflection she saw a different person. The person in the mirror was beautiful. She had wavy raven black hair that reached past her lower back. Her eyes were a dark chocolate color with a spot of amber in them. She had flawless fair skin and dark magenta strips on her face. In the center of her forehead was a purplish blue crescent moon. She looked thin and frail, as though she had suffered an ordeal. This was in the reflection, but it wasn't her. She rose a hand to her face, and the woman in the mirror did the same. She traced her markings and fingered the crescent moon on her forehead. She smiled into the mirror. The woman, she noticed, had small fangs. Kagome opened her mouth and felt over her teeth. She jerked back when she felt a sharp one.

"What…that can't be…no…" Kagome couldn't find the words to express how she felt. She stared into the mirror in horror as he realized that the person staring back was her.

"Ms. Kagome?" Rumie slowly approached her. She couldn't breath, her heart started pounding in her chest. At that point, she screamed and fainted shortly after.

Author's note: After this will be a sub-chapter. I call it sub-chapter because it's not a chapter, and reading it is optional, but it won't affect the main story that much. Basically it'll be a side story. Anyways, I had fun writing this one. I had a bit of a hard time trying to think of how it would happen. But I got it figured out eventually. I hope you enjoy it. Until next chapter!


	6. SC 1: The Stranger in White

Sub Chapter 1: The Stranger in White

Inuyasha sat outside the window, watching Kagome. He wanted to come in there, to comfort her and help her eat, but he knew it wouldn't work. He'd been trying for a while to reach her, to touch her and help her through her pain, but every time he reached out to her, his hand passed through her. Every time he called out to her, she didn't hear him. He wanted her to see him, to touch her, to hold her again. He knew she was in great pain. He knew it was a struggle for her, but he cheered her on, even if she couldn't hear him.

At first he thought he was still alive, as if his death were just a bad dream. He turned and saw Kagome crying over a dead body. He started towards her, about to comfort her when he saw the body's face. That's when he came to terms with his death. It scared and pained him to see his own dead body, but it pained him more to see Kagome cry. He'd called out to her, trying to tell her it was okay, but it was as if she didn't see him, hear him, or even realize her was there. As she picked up Tetsuisga, he called out again, not with his voice, but his heart. She turned and looked around, trying to find the source of the sound, and she even stared at him for a few seconds before she left with Sesshoumaru.

After, he'd followed them to Sesshoumaru's palace and he watched as she suffered. Sometimes he would sit outside the window, sometimes he'd sit next to her, and even lay next to her at night when she tried to sleep. He tried brushing away her tears when she started to cry. He tried reaching out to her a couple of times when the nightmares woke her, and she seemed to calm down a bit after he tried soothing her, but he knew she was just calming herself down. He followed as Sesshoumaru drug her to the bath, cursing him the whole way. He tried to punch at Sesshoumaru for getting in with her, but his fists passed right through him. He laid a hand on Kagome's back when she started to cry. And now he was watching her force down food that he knew was making her sick. He appreciated the fact that Sesshoumaru was so insistent, but the way he did things was too rough, at least for now.

He sighed as he watched her trying to eat. It irritated him to see Sesshoumaru staring at her like she was a freak or something but he knew why he was there. He'd watched the small tussle earlier and knew that it had to be done. The 'either do it yourself, or I'll do it for you' thing was almost too much for him, but he knew that if she didn't start taking care of herself, she would start to deteriorate. Even demons could only go so long without nourishment or sleep. The sleep thing wasn't as important, but if she wasn't eating or sleeping, the high metabolism of a demon would bring her down hard and quick. He wanted to see her flourish again. He wanted to see her happy, even if he wasn't there to share in the joy. Watching her in pain was too much for him, but he found himself unable to turn away.

"Damn it." He said, turning his thoughts into words, "Why am I still here?" He said balling up his fist. He tried punching the wall, only to find that his fist went straight through it, leaving no evidence of his attempt. In rage, he turned his head upwards and screamed to know one in particular, "Why do I have to sit here and watch her suffer?!" He could feel the tears stinging his eyes, but he wiped them away, too furious to care, "I can't do anything to help her, and yet I'm still here, watching her pain and anguish. Why the fuck am I still here?!"

"Because you have some unfinished business, my son."

Inuyasha turned to find a man in a white cloak, and it appeared as if he were speaking to him. He said nothing and looked around, trying to see if there was somebody around that he hadn't noticed. Seeing no one nearby he looked to the man again, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, my son." The man began, "I know what you are and the reason your soul stayed behind."

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Inuyasha said, feeling anxious. He felt as though he knew this person. He tried to see his face but all he could see was the shadow of the white cloak he was wearing. He could sense this man was no threat to him, but he soon realized that even in death, he was ningen, so his demon senses failed him.

"Who I am does not matter." The man said, coming near him and looking in the window, "What matters is the reason why your soul stayed behind."

"What do you mean exactly?" Inuyasha relaxed, knowing all this man wanted was to help him.

"When the body dies, if the soul has come to terms with his death, he passes on either to Hell or Limbo to wait to be reincarnated," The man said, turning to him.

"But I made my peace, I should have moved on already." Inuyasha said, confused. He came to terms with his death after seeing his body. He knew that he could never see Kagome again unless Kami was kind enough to reincarnate him. He wasn't okay with it, but that was beside the point.

"Do you remember anything you said before you died?" The man said.

"I told everyone goodbye." Inuyasha started, "Then I spoke to Kagome and told her that I wished she could find someone that would love her the way…." It suddenly hit him like a boulder coming down a mountain. His soul stayed behind to make sure that Kagome moved on. That was his purpose. But it couldn't be. He couldn't watch while Kagome fell in love with another man. It would hurt him too much. He wanted her to move on, but with her moving on, wouldn't it be as though she'd forgotten him? Maybe it was better that way, though. In her heart she wouldn't ever truly forget him. He was her first love, she wouldn't forget him.

"Dreams are a funny thing, you know." Inuyasha looked at the white cloaked man, confused. "_That was a sudden topic change._" He thought almost chuckling.

"One can dream about almost anything, their greatest desire, their worst nightmare," he started walking away, "The can even speak with the dead in their dreams." Inuyasha felt as though the man were trying to tell him something vital, like a piece of advice or something.

"And depending on the setting in which the dream is," he said with a smile, "Can mean the difference between a wonderful dream and a horrible nightmare." Inuyasha looked to the ground, scratching his chin. "_Dreams, hmm?_" he thought, "_Maybe I can speak to her in her dreams._" He decided that night he was going to try it. It was worth a shot and Kagome might be happy to see him, even if it were in her dreams. He looked up and started to utter a 'thank you,' when he realized the man was gone. He hadn't heard him leave since he stopped that last time. "_Oh well,_" he thought, seating himself outside the window again, "_I have a feeling that this isn't the last time I'm going to see that man._"

Author's note: I'm horrible. I'm a horrible, horrible person. You may be thinking 'Horrible? Why is she so horrible? What could she have possibly done that's so bad?' Well, I'll tell you. While I have a good understanding of the Inuyasha series, I have not watched the whole series yet. You may be thinking, 'She's writing a fanfic about a series she hasn't watched the rest of? That's not exactly good, but that's not terrible.' Yes, I haven't watched the rest of the series, but I am working on it. That's not the bad part though. The bad part is I watched the final episode before I watched the rest of the series. I'm sorry but I just couldn't wait! I had read reviews of it, saying that the final episode is a terrible let down, and I had to see for myself. It wasn't the worst episode ever, but for a final episode, it _**was**_ a terrible let down! But fear not, Inuyasha fans! I watched it in English and my fiancé did some research and we found that there could possibly be another series! At the very end of it, they said and I quote, "The adventure isn't over yet, so look forward for more to come!" That's right, my Sessy loving companions! The manga is still being produced and the earliest we've seen is October of this year! We think they may wait until the manga is finished, and though that may take a while, it will be worth the wait! I'll try to keep you updated the best I can, but for now, rest at ease, my fellow Sessy lovers. Until next chapter!


	7. Something in the Blood

Chapter 6: Something in the Blood

Kagome woke shortly after to the smell of ammonia. She coughed and gagged as she realized that Rumie was shoving a bottle of smelling salts under her nose. As her eyes watered with fierce intensity, she tried to look around the room. She was back in her own room on her pallet. Rumie and Sesshoumaru were next to her. Rumie had a worried expression on her face. Sesshoumaru had the same tired, bored look on his face.

"_Maybe it was just a dream._" She concluded,"_After Sesshoumaru left, I fell asleep, dreamed that horrible dream, screamed in my sleep, and they came to wake me._" She nodded her head, happy with her conclusion, then tried to prop herself up. When she felt a spell of dizziness, she soon changed her mind.

"Are you okay, Ms. Kagome?" Rumie said, putting away the smelling salts, "You gave us quite a scare." Kagome chuckled lightly and put her hand to her head, "What a dream. I had a dream that I suddenly became demon." Rumie shut her mouth and looked to Sesshoumaru. This worried Kagome.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked trying to clear her mind. Sesshoumaru snorted and cleared his throat, "It wasn't a dream."

"Excuse me?" Kagome's eyes opened wide. He couldn't be serious…could he? Maybe he was just screwing with her, or maybe her dream wasn't over yet. She should pinch herself and then it would become clear…

"You are a demon." She tried to ignore the words. This couldn't be happening! She was a miko, one who fought against demons and spirits and apparitions. She couldn't be a demon…could she?

"Please tell me you aren't serious." She said putting a hand over her eyes.

"He doesn't lie to you, Ms. Kagome." Rumie said, pulling out a small pocket mirror and handing it to her. Kagome took the small mirror in shaky hands. The small mirror felt slightly warm and glassy. She realized this couldn't be a dream. When she touched something in a dream, like the dream she had a long time ago about petting Sesshoumaru's, um, fluffy thing, it never felt real. The mirror in her hand was real. The pain in her head, the clothes she was wearing, the feel of the bedding against her back, all of it was real. She sat up, ignoring the pain in her head, and looked into the mirror. The same person in her 'dream' was staring back at her. The only difference was she looked shaken, the exact way she'd felt. She stared into the mirror with wonder.

"_But how…._" She thought, perplexed. Maybe the miasma Naraku had release….no that couldn't be it. She'd been around his miasma before. What about Kikyou, could she have wound a spell around her arrow that would have…..no that's not it either. As her reincarnation, she knew of the spells that went with the job, and that definitely wasn't one of them. Then it suddenly came to her.

"_The jewel._" She thought in horror, "_Inuyasha never realized that when he made his wish on the jewel, that it would make me a demon._" As she tried to wrap her mind around the thought, it angered her more and more.

"_What was he thinking?!_" she sneered into the mirror as if it were Inuyasha, "_Didn't he think about this? Did he even know what the wish would bring about?_" She felt the anger welling up in her, as if she were a thermometer put under a hot water tap that was too hot, about to burst.

"_I am so gonna yell at him the next time I have a dream about him!_" she thought as she mindlessly handed the mirror back to Rumie. She sat there on her pallet, her anger boiling inside her stomach. She saw Sesshoumaru in her peripheral vision. She suddenly felt as though the hatred should be aimed towards him. She would deal with her dreams later. She would first deal with him. She turned her head and stared at him through her angry eyes. She extended her arm and pointed a shaky finger at him.

"You!"

xXx

"You!"

Jaken had been lingering outside the door when he finally heard Kagome's voice. He slide the door open and peeked in the room. He could tell that Kagome was furious. Her face was as red as a beet and she was shaking so hard, he thought he could feel the entire palace vibrating.

"Hey, Jaken what's going on?"

"Be quiet, Rin!" Jaken said to the girl who had clung to his side, "Kagome is yelling at Lord Sesshoumaru."

"But why?" Rin asked innocently.

"Hush, you insolent child!" Jaken said, moving slowly into the room. He hoped with all his amphibian heart that neither Lord Sesshoumaru nor Kagome would notice, as it was sure to bring dire consequences. He was just inside the door when she began again.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me I had turned demon? Huh?" Kagome began yelling at a decibel that would wake the dead. When Lord Sesshoumaru didn't make a sound nor move an inch, this angered her farther.

"Oooo, you are so irritating, you dumb mutt!" She said, her hands balling into fists, "I needed to know…" She had said it a bit softer, as though she was coming to terms with reality. "Do you think it's funny or something?" With this, her words were at best shaky. Jaken looked to his lord and noticed him flinch. Lord Sesshoumaru never liked to be compared to his brethren. He was a dog _**demon**_, not a common house pet that you teach to fetch a stick. In no way, shape or form was he even like the common four footed crossbred flea bags, and to even think such was insulting. To call him a mutt, was a death wish. As Kagome prattled on, Jaken considered ways his Lord might dispatch this insufferable woman. Would he cut her up with Tokijin? No, she wasn't worth that. Would he use his poison claws to make her suffer? No, he hated getting his hands dirty and his claws might be chipped if he managed to hit bone hard enough. Would he use his light whips and disembowel her? No, that would make too much of a mess. Maybe he would kill her then bring her back with Tenseiga, to teach her a lesson. Yes, that would do. Jaken almost started snickering to himself when he noticed an uncomfortable silence in the room. Kagome seemed to have stopped her rant and now she was glaring at Lord Sesshoumaru with her arms crossed. The silence continued for what it seemed like forever when he heard her speak again.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?!" She said, still looking mad but her eyes were heavy with the sorrow and despair that clung to her soul. His Lord Sesshoumaru got up and turned his back to her. Jaken noticed he still had a stoic look on his face.

"Jaken is the one that deals with emotional brats. I couldn't care less if you noticed or not. Deal with it…" Jaken stared in horror, not only at his Lord, but at the widening of Kagome's eyes. Lord Sesshoumaru passed by him, not even glancing at him and left quietly. He gulped audibly, "Rin, we should leave..." When he looked behind him, Rin wasn't there. He was left to deal with Kagome… by himself. If she was still human, he wouldn't have been so afraid, but she was demon now, and he could feel the angry youki pouring off her.

"Well, um, Lady Kagome, I-I should b-be going n-now." He turned and started walking slowly to the door. He was almost to the door. If he could only…

"Oh, Jaken…" He gulped again as he heard her call his name so sweetly. This was it, his death was imminent. She would vent her frustrations on him, and he would end up as a green splatter on the ground. He turned to her and she had a smile on her face. Her person as a whole seemed to be glittering. She was being so nice to him and he'd just thought all those nasty things about her.

"Um, yes?" He said, still anxious. She had a look in her eyes. He couldn't tell what it meant, but there was something there.

"Come here, please." He gulped again and moved slowly towards her. She was being so sweet and kind to him, it was the least he could do. He soon closed the distance between them and found himself beside Rumie and Kagome. With him beside her, her demeanor changed quickly. Her brows furrowed in anger and her eyes narrowed. It seemed as though she was engulfed in flames. He was shaking violently with fear and cringed as she balled up her fists.

"Rin?" he said in a tiny frightened voice, "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

xXx

Sesshoumaru wasn't far from her room when he heard Jaken cry out in pain. He turned and cocked an eyebrow as he watched Jaken come out of the room. He had numerous lumps on his head. His nose was bloody, both eyes were black, and it seemed as though he was missing some teeth. Rin had been waiting out in the hall for him and bound up to him when she saw him.

"Wow, what happened?" Rin said, awed by his numerous bruises.

"What do you think happened, you silly girl?" Jaken said, almost yelling, "That woman assaulted me! That ungrateful, arrogant, insufferable…"

"I heard that!" Kagome yelled through the door of her room. The color drained from Jaken's face and he froze.

"Come on, Jaken!" Rin said cheerfully, "Let's go bandage you up!" He listened as Rin drug Jaken down the hall, uttering strings of curses the whole way. At that, Sesshoumaru could only shake his head and continue on his way.

Author's note: I loved writing this chapter! I was having a hard time expressing the smugness of Sesshoumaru and the situation still be funny at the same time, but luckily, I had my fiancé to help me out. He had some great ideas! Involving Jaken in the mix was his idea. Though I wrote it, if it wasn't for his guidance, it probably would have taken me longer to finish this chapter! And for that, I send a shout out and a thank you to my fiancé!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next chapter!

P.S. To make this funny I had to picture two instances from the series in my head. The 'glittering' comment was from the episode after Inuyasha cut of Sesshoumaru's arm when he was talking to Myoga. The 'engulfed in flames' comment was from the first movie after Inuyasha pulled out the cup o' ramen after eating Kagome's breakfast.


	8. Only in her Dreams

Chapter 7: Only in her Dreams

Kagome lay in bed that night and stared at her clawed hands. How could she not have noticed? She felt different, this much she knew, but she thought it was the after affects of the jewel. But then again, how could she not have noticed the claws, the markings, the heightened senses? She even felt stronger. Before she may have only left minor bruises on Jaken, but she saw him not to long after. He had some missing teeth, one of his eyes were swollen shut, and he had a large number of knots on his head. She felt kinda sorry for him, and even apologized to him. He muttered a response and quickly left. She didn't blame him. She had taken her anger of Sesshoumaru out on him. He had every right to mad. She scratched the top of her head softly, trying not to puncture her skin. She knew that now she had to take care of what she did with the claws. She could end up poking an eye out or something. She sighed and stared at the ceiling from her pallet. Her thoughts drifted to Inuyasha.

"_I wonder what he's doing._" She thought, sniffling. She missed him terribly. She missed his smile, his eyes, his fluffy ears. She giggled lightly thinking about his ears. She remembered how he got so mad when someone wanted to touch them. She remembered the first time he had cup ramen. She remembered their first battle together with Yura of the demon hair. She remembered their adventures together with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Oh, she missed her friends dearly, but she missed Inuyasha the most. She felt her eyes getting heavy as she thought back to all the good times. She fought to stay awake, afraid to go to sleep. She knew the second she fell asleep, there would be nightmares waiting for her. She shook the thought out of her head. She wondered how her friends were doing. She knew Shippo would be upset and missing her dearly. Sango might be upset but would be drug out of her mourning to slap Miroku who was trying to cheer her up with a well placed hand on her backside. Her mom, Souta, and grandpa would be worrying about her. They always did but she knew given a little bit more time, they may become frantic, but there was nothing they could do to get her back home. She sighed and brought a clawed hand back to her face. She could have stayed with her friends instead of Sesshoumaru. They could have protected her well enough. But then she wouldn't know how to use her new found demon power. She knew Sesshoumaru could use a light whip and poisoned nails, but she didn't know if hers would be the same. Most likely they would, but there was a possibility that they wouldn't.

Sleep clung desperately to her eyes. She scrubbed at her eyes, trying to stay awake, but it was futile. She was fighting a losing battle, and soon sleep would swallow her up and the nightmares would begin. She closed her eyes, starting to sink into unconsciousness.

"_I wish I could see them again…_" she thought as sleep came up to claim her.

xXx

_Kagome woke to someone poking her in the ribs. She was nice and warm in her sleeping bag - sleeping bag? - as she fought for a few more minutes of sleep. The poking ceased as she smiled to herself and tried to drift back into sleep. The poking began again, this time with more force._

"_Damn it, just five more minutes." Kagome said, turning over._

"_I don't have five more minutes." A familiar voice came from the darkness. Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag, rubbed her eyes, and looked around. She was in a clearing by a campfire, and Inuyasha was sitting doggy style in front of her. Tears stung her eyes as she reached out for him. He felt real enough. His face was soft and warm, his black hair flowing down his back, his brown eyes gazing softly into hers._

"_Was it all a bad dream?" Kagome said out loud, caressing his face. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when Inuyasha shook his head._

"_It wasn't a dream, Kagome." Inuyasha started slowly, "This is the dream."_

"_What?" Kagome said in disbelief. This couldn't be a dream. It was so real it was terrifying. She felt the warmth and texture of the sleeping bag. She could smell the forest and the fire. She could see every grain of dirt and every leaf that had fallen. She could taste the cold air in her lungs. It had to be real, Inuyasha couldn't have died. Kagome put her hands to her face as she began to cry._

"_Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry." Inuyasha said embracing her tightly, "Don't cry. It's okay."_

"_No," she said, continuing to sob, "It's not okay. I can't live like this. I miss you so much."_

"_I know, love." He said, stroking her hair, "I know it's hard living like this, but you have to go on."_

"_But I don't know how." Kagome said, shaking her head, "It's so hard. I miss you too much…" He held her close and started rocking with her. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She sat there and thought a few moments._

"_How is it you are able to talk to me in a dream?" Kagome said looking up at him. Inuyasha could only shrug, "I actually don't know. I'd been trying to talk to you since you got here, but I found that I could only do so in a dream."_

"_Hmmm." Kagome scratched her head thoughtfully, "Maybe it has to do with slipping into unconsciousness. While in a conscious state, the mind is in the living world, but while in a sleeping state, maybe it crosses a border or something." Inuyasha shrugged and continued to hold her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to each other breath. Kagome yawned, even knowing she was already asleep._

"_Can you lay down with me?" She said looking up to Inuyasha._

"_Sure, I guess." He said, smiling at her softly. She laid down in her sleeping bag and Inuyasha laid down next to her. She laid her head on the pillow and Inuyasha propped his head on his head. She stared at him sleepily as he traced the markings on her face._

"_Did you know that wishing on the jewel would turn me into a demon?" Kagome asked, forcing herself to stay awake a bit longer. Inuyasha shook his head, "No, I didn't. I didn't even think about it. I just wanted you to live." She nestled against him, satisfied with his answer. She should be mad at him, but she was too tired to care at the moment. She just enjoyed him being near._

"_I love you, Inuyasha." She said slipping into sleep._

"_I love you too, Kagome."_

Authors note: Sorry for taking so long to get the next chapter out, but I've had a hectic week. Anyways, my Sessy loving companions, I found a fanfic that I really enjoyed. It's called "Tales of the House of the Moon" by Resmiranda. It's 40 chapters long, but it's a great fic. I highly suggest you go read it!

I'm sorry that this chapter is a tad shorter than ususal, but I had to cut it short because of what happens next will take up a whole chapter on it's own. Until next chapter!


	9. The Training Begins

Chapter 8: The Training Begins…

Sesshoumaru strode down the hall with a purpose. He was wearing his training gi, and he was bound and determined to train her to do something today. She'd had plenty of time to grieve and training would give her something else to do. In his hand he carried another set of training gi like his own. It was pretty much the same as her miko outfit, except his hakima were blue. He stopped at her door and slid it open. She was sitting at her little table, waiting for breakfast. He set the training gi on the table, "Put those on, woman. We are training today." Kagome gave him a confused look, "But I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"I've told them not to serve you breakfast today." Sesshoumaru said, blandly.

"But I need to eat!" Kagome said, getting angry.

"You'd be sorry if you did, woman." Sesshoumaru turned his back, "If you eat before training, it will make you ill." At this Kagome shut her mouth, and glared at him.

"Jaken will be here in a little bit to show you to the dojo." He turned and left the room, sliding the door back in it's place.

As he walked down the corridors heading to his dojo, he reflected on their brief exchange. She looked as though she had gotten some sleep the night before. She seemed a little bit brighter this morning. He usually had to listen to her weep and cry out through the night, but he heard nothing. He knew it was time to start her training right then and there. He opened the door to the dojo and looked around. The servants had done a good job cleaning the place up. All of his weapons were neatly placed in their racks. The bokens, shinai, and bo staves were in a barrel next to the real forms they simulated. There were straw mats on the floor to act as cushions for grappling sessions. All in all, it looked like a regular dojo. He nodded in approval and sat in the middle of the dojo. As he waited for her to arrive he began to braid his hair. He hoped with all of his being that she hadn't been taught anything of the arts before this, because if so, he would have to retrain her. As he continued to braid his own hair, he glanced over at the corner and saw Tetsuisga. He now had the sword he'd wanted so bad in the past in his possession, and he still couldn't touch it. It baffled him that with the woman being a demon she could even hold the sword. He was pulled from his thoughts as he finished braiding his hair and looked around for something to tie it with. Realizing that all he had to do so was his own haori, he growled and ripped a small length of the sleeve. As he tied the fabric in place, he heard foot steps approaching the dojo. He settled back into his spot and waited. Jaken slid open the door and Kagome walked inside. He stood up and looked over her, nodding in approval.

"I hope you are ready, woman." Sesshoumaru said, "Because we will be training everyday until I feel that you are prepared for real battle." Kagome only looked away from him, obviously irritated. "First we will start with the basics." He began, crossing his arms, "But we need to be outside, away from any important structures."

"Why?" Kagome asked, confused.

"You'll see…" Sesshoumaru said, then nodded to Tetsuisga, "And bring that with. You need to get used to the feel of a blade at your hip."

"Why?" Kagome asked again. Sesshoumaru growled as he tried to reign in his temper. "_Stay calm, it's just a general question._" He told himself, "Because you need to feel comfortable with it. You need to feel as though it's an extension of your arm rather than a tool." Kagome thought for a few seconds, then nodded her head, satisfied with his answer. He sighed and started out of the dojo, Kagome following close behind.

xXx

"First, I must ask you, have you had any previous training?" Sesshoumaru said as he walked through the forest.

Kagome thought for a few seconds. Well, grandpa had tried to teach her a few things but she was too bored with them to learn much. After only one week of trying unsuccessfully, he gave up, muttering to himself how she'd be sorry if a demon popped up in this day and age.

"Well, grandpa tried to teach me, but it didn't turn out well." Kagome said as she blushed. At this, he cocked an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well, he tried to teach me Kendo, but I was to busy worrying about homework and stuff." At that point, she wondered if Sesshoumaru could smell a lie. She wasn't worried about homework, but how stupid she would look in front of the shrine, wearing a training gi, and waving a stick around.

"Homework?" Sesshoumaru said, brushing imaginary debris off the sleeve of his haori. At that point, Kagome remembered what time period she was in. She sat there and thought for a moment, trying to think of the best way to explain it.

"_It's the work a teacher gives you…no…you takes this paper and text book home from school…not that way either..._" Kagome stood there chewing on her clawed thumb, then snapped her fingers.

"Homework is something the tutor gives you to do until they return the next day." She said, triumphantly. Sesshoumaru seemed to think about it for a few seconds, then nodded in approval. Kagome smiled as she yelled silently in triumph, then smacked into Sesshoumaru's back. She peered around him and saw a clearing. It wasn't too small, but it wasn't big either. She could see the stumps of trees where they had either been cut down or melted. She looked at Sesshoumaru as he looked over the clearing.

"Yes, this will do for now." He turned around and stared down at Kagome, "Are you ready to learn?" She nodded, keeping her focus on his face entirely.

"First," He began, "How much control do you have over your spiritual power?" She sat there and thought for a few seconds, "All I know how to do is enchant an arrow with it." He appeared deep in thought then nodded, "Well first, I'm going to teach you how to use it in a different way."

"I'm not learning combat first?" She had always thought that it was important to learn combat skills first before anything else. She had a feeling that this was going to be totally different.

"It is important to learn combat skills," he said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "but you have to learn how to harness your power. This way you can work your combat skills around your power." She nodded, seeing the reason in it, "Okay, does that mean you're going to teach me how to do the poison nail thing?" He shook his head, "Since you have the power to purify, it would seem contradictory to make you learn something that it used to 'taint'."

"Ok, that makes sense, but what are you teaching me today?" She asked.

"I will do it once and then explain." Sesshoumaru said turning around, "Observe." Kagome came to his side and watched intently as he brought his right hand up with two of his fingers extended. The two fingers started to glow and with a swift graceful motion he whipped it out in front of him. She watched as a stream of light cut through a few trees then dissipated. He turned back to her, "Listen to me carefully because I will only explain it once." Kagome nodded listening with extreme interest.

"Close your eyes." Kagome looked at him funny, thinking he was joking. When he didn't laugh, she took that as a signal then closed her eyes.

"Bring your hand a few inches from your heart, first two fingers extended." She put her hand over her heart and brought it out a little bit, straightening her fingers.

"Take a deep breath. Let go of everything. Imagine yourself in darkness. There is no sound, no light, nothing." She took a deep breath as she started to imagine herself in a void. Darkness surrounded her, swallowing her. She couldn't hear the trees, the wind, or the swaying of the grass. She barely heard Sesshoumaru's voice, calm and tranquil.

"Now imagine that your spiritual energy starts at your toes. Imagine it as a white light." She almost chuckled as she imagined her toes becoming light bulbs.

"Concentrate, woman, there is nothing funny about this." She cracked an eye at him and sighed. She closed her eyes again and imagined her toes starting to glow. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she felt her toes starting to tingle.

"Do you feel the power gathering?" His voice was distant, almost non-existent. She nodded, concentrating on keeping the power in her toes.

"Now imagine that light, moving from your toes to your feet. Imagine that it gets a little bit brighter." She envisioned the glow moving from her toes to her feet as a whole. As she imagined the glow getting a little bit brighter, she felt her feet tingle, a tad more than her toes did.

"Imagine the light moving up your body slowly, from your feet, to your calves, to your thighs. Imagine that it's traveling to your fingers, getting brighter as it makes it's journey." She imagined pushing the glow from her feet to her calves but it didn't move. She felt herself starting to loose her grip on the power as she struggled to push it upward.

"Do not force it, the light must travel on it's own." She took a deep breath and concentrated. The light made its way from her feet to her calves. She felt the tingle growing as the power moved through her body. By the time the power reached her fingers, it felt as though she'd wrapped a rubber band tightly around her fingers, the tingling sensation at its peak.

"Now push the power slowly into your claws. Imagine them glowing with a bright light." She imagined her blood slowly pushing the light into her claws. As the light reached her claws, she felt them growing warm and tingling fiercely.

"Imagine that the light in your claws turns into a long ribbon between your fingers. This ribbon is an extension of your body. It is part of you." She imagined that the light in her claws flowed up and became a white ribbon. She felt slightly confused as she felt it sway in the wind, as though it were actually there.

"Imagine that it is dancing in the wind. It is flowing freely. It is not trapped by your fingers. You and the ribbon are dancing as one." As she picture herself dancing with the ribbon, she could hear music in her head, as though the wind were playing a song for her. They gracefully moved as one to the music of the wind, swaying and leaping through the air.

xXx

Little did Kagome realize, she was actually dancing. Sesshoumaru watched her as she moved elegantly around the clearing, a pinkish white ribbon of light flowing with her. He found him self taken aback by this seemingly simple act, even when he knew he was paying too much attention for the liking of his pride. He couldn't take his eyes off the wonderfully grace-filled steps. Having seen this clumsy girl before, he couldn't wrap the thought of her like that anymore. She moved as if she had done this for ages before their encounter.

She dipped and swayed, the ribbon moving around her entire being, like leaves caught in the change of the seasons, still alive enough to bend to the wind's command but stiff enough to fly like eagles on high. Soaring and gliding, swaying around and around in their timeless dance, until they fell gracefully to the ground, just to be picked up and lead into yet another dance.

He tried to force his eyes away, saying to him self very quietly that he could not allow him self to show too much interest in this simple dance. But things were not as simple as they seemed. She was a youkai now, not the simple human girl she was when he had first met her when she was with his half breed brother.

He closed his eyes, thinking if he couldn't turn them away, he could simply close them, and try look uninterested. This was always his way out. But even with the portals to the heavenly dance before him closed, his nose still betrayed him. The full reality of her demon nature struck him with a breath taking scent.

Taking in a deep breath to calm his mind only served to make it so much worse. Her youkai scent reminded him of times long past. He breathed even deeper, her youkai scent flooding his lungs and soul. Her scent reminded him of the deep aroma of water flowing from white capped falls in the spring when even the water's glorious smell could not drown the smell of wild flowers, dappling the banks with every color of the rainbow. This mingled with the ever fragrant scent of sakura trees. He was reminded of the times he would walk through his mother's sakura fields, finding comfort even when he was troubled. For a brief moment, he could even feel the petals landing gently on him.

He strangely felt comforted and aroused by her. He opened his eyes and watched her dance a little longer. None of the demonesses he ever came across moved with such grace or beauty that she did. Before now, he had never completely convinced himself she was a demon. But with the fullness of her scent mixed with a grace that no human could posses, he was convinced. He could feel himself becoming attached to her.

He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts. He had to stop her before we was completely swept away. He felt his body stiffen as she neared him. He could watch her for hours upon hours. He wanted to, but his pride as the Lord of the Western Lands, he couldn't afford for his emotions to be let free. When she was within arms reach, he simply grabbed her wrist. When she opened her eyes, the ribbon of light dissipated, only leaving little shimmering stars in their wake. She looked to him and captured him in a gaze that would have melted his heart if he allowed it. He could only find one thing to say.

"That'll do."

Authors note: I hope this chapter makes up for the last chapter. The last one was shorter than I wanted it to be, but I think this one is really good.

Again, I was having trouble portraying the dance and asked my fiancé for help. He was a great amount of help and helped me portray the dance perfectly. So again, I send a shout out and an 'I love you' to my fiancé for his help and his wonderful describing skills.

While writing in the dance, I had to have a certain song playing, and it almost describes it perfectly in my eyes (or ears, you know what I mean.). The song is called Eternity Memories of Lightwaves. Most of you might know the song as the FFX-2 opening credits. For those of you who have never played the game before, I'll put in a link for you so you can listen to it. It's not the best quality, as it cuts out a few seconds of the opening but it's the only link I could find on so I hope you like it as much as I do. Until next chapter! 


	10. Apologies from the author

An apology from the author

Found out that after I posted it and previewed it, that it wouldn't put the link in there. I apologize for this, as I didn't realize that it wouldn't let me put the link in there. So what Ill do is give directions as to how you can find it. Go to you tube. In the search bar, type in FFX-2 opening credits and click the search button. It should be the very first video on there, titled FFX-2 Opening Credits. Again, I apologize for the mix up and I hope you find it easily.

Setsuaisama


	11. Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 9: Behind Closed Doors

Sesshoumaru stood over the water basin, splashing his face in cold water. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the vision of her dance out of his head. It had been mesmerizing and beautiful. He remembered his training very well. It was in fact the same way his father taught him to use the light whip. He mastered it in only a few days, but he never found himself dancing as his father spoke to him. He always bound his emotions in the tight prison of his mind, not allowing himself enjoyment or anything creative. He never allowed himself anything but emptiness or a vague feeling of triumph at defeating an enemy. Behind the stoic mask of his face, he never allowed himself any feeling what so ever. It had been so long since he allowed himself anything more than that.

He felt a mist of confusion cover his mind with thoughts of her. He'd perfected this mask, not allowing any emotion to penetrate its hard clay, and yet this woman was tearing it down so easily. This woman who at the time possessed no battle field skill or the power to do anything but give Jaken large contusions and bruises on his head. When he'd stopped her, it had been difficult to keep the ever present bored look on his face, but he couldn't hide the husky, seductive tone in his voice. Afterwards, he'd said it was enough today that she'd managed to manifest it the first time and if he worked her too much she would be too tired to do anything the next day. He promptly left, trying to conserve his pride. He knew he'd already let too much slip through, and he wasn't about to let it take hold of him. He left his room and walked down his vast corridors. As he walked, his thoughts constantly returned to Kagome.

"_I should have been more alert,_" He confided to himself, "_She still managed to weave her seduction spell around me._" He nodded his head, happy with his decision. He couldn't have been that enthralled by her mere show of sex appeal. He was Lord of the Western Lands, and the son of his own father, the greatest Inu-youkai of all time. He couldn't be taken by a woman who had been a human.

He entered the hot spring bath and found himself thinking about his father. His father was a great man. He leapt into battle, whether it was diplomatic or blood shed, with an air about him. He never lost and cared for him and his mother dearly. Or so he thought, until he found out his father was keeping a human mistress. Being a dog demon, bound by loyalty, it enraged him to find out not only that he'd been rutting a human wench, but had spilled his royal seed into her body and she was heavy with his child. His father had stopped him from killing Izayoi and her unborn child. He began to wonder.

"_If father fell in love with a human,_" He thought as he stripped his clothes and descended into the bath, "_does that mean I'm doomed to make the same mistake?_" He thought on this hard for a few moments as he dipped into the spring and wet his hair. He shook the thought from his head as he shook the loose water from his hair. He sat back in the bath and tried to relax. No matter how hard he tried, he could shake the scent of Kagome from his nose. It seemed as though it permeated his skin. He wanted to wretch, wanted to feel ill by the thought of her smell on him, but no matter how hard he tried, he felt more aroused by the idea than sick. With that he grabbed a square of cloth and started to wash.

xXx

Kagome sat in her room, feeling flushed and a little excited. She ate her rice in silence as she thought about the previous events. She felt terribly embarrassed by what had happened. The strangest thing was she had never felt more alive. For a brief moment, she had tuned in to her demonic power and let it fill her. She not only felt an incredible oneness with herself, but excited, not by her power, but by Sesshoumaru. She knew the moment he'd grabbed her hand, that he'd been watching her the whole time. He kept the bored look on his face as always, but there was no mistaking was she saw in his eyes and heard in his voice.

She knew it was wrong to feel this way not even a month after Inuyasha had died, but the way he looked at her, even seemingly uninterested, she couldn't help but feel this way. She set her empty bowl to the side and let out a satisfied sigh.

"_I need to relax._" She thought, "_I think I'm going to go take a bath and see if I can't sort these feelings out._" She nodded her head and got up from the cushion. As she headed down the hall, she could smell a different scent down the hall. She breathed in deep, wondering whose it was. The scent was musky, almost like a dog in heat. She still hadn't figured out how to diversify different scents but there was always a way to learn. She followed the scent through the corridors. She found a couple of maids and butlers here and there but none of them smelled even close to this one that she was following. A few minutes later she found herself in front of the bath door. She cocked an eyebrow, wondering who it was behind this closed door.

"_Maybe I'll just take a peek…_" she thought, amused that she had tracked down the person behind the scent.

She slide the door open just enough that she could peek through. A little ways away from her, was a tall man, with silver hair, washing himself. Her eyes widened as she saw the magenta marks down his arms. She backed away from the door, breathing heavily. This scent, the one that smelled of arousal, was Sesshoumaru's.

"_I can't believe I'm spying on Sesshoumaru._" She could feel a wild blush creeping across her face, "_Maybe if I close the door quietly, he'll never notice that I'm here._" She crept back up to the door, and without thinking she found her self gazing through it. She stared at him as he slowly washed himself in front of her. His muscles were gleaming with wetness as he continued his labor. Some of his hair clung sexily to his back and some of it floated freely. She backed away from the door, getting angry at herself.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?_" She thought, almost stamping her foot before thinking better of it, "_I just lost Inuyasha not even a month ago. I can't be sitting here staring at him like a love sick puppy._" With that she closed the door, and walked back to her room to brood the rest of the day.

Authors note: sigh Sorry this one took so long. I feel as though I'm coming down with writers block. It's coming to me little by little, but hopefully I'll get over it so you guys can enjoy more chapters to come! Until next chapter!


	12. SC 2: Anger out of Love

Sub Chapter 2: Anger out of Love

Inuyasha could help but get angry. Kagome's dance was lovely, but Sesshoumaru stared at her like a piece of meat, freshly killed. His brother was moving in on his territory, and it angered him to no end. He wanted to walk over there and put his fist through his stomach, but knew it would do no good. Then he had to witness the sight of Kagome almost walking in on him in the bath. He refused to believe that she was simply spying on him. She couldn't have been. She loved him, and he loved her. Even being a spirit and a human, the scent of Sesshoumaru's arousal was unmistakable.

Inuyasha sneered in disgust as he watched Kagome getting ready to bed down for the night. Tonight, he would make sure she felt love for him, and him alone. It was in his nature to be jealous; he had always been naturally jealous, but this was almost more than he could bear. He would make sure that Kagome saw nothing in Sesshoumaru. Tonight, he would bed her in her dreams. She would be bound to him then and she would have to turn her nose up at Sesshoumaru. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. He cringed in pain, not knowing what was happening. He took a deep breath, "I can't let this pain get to me. I have planning to do." He began plotting his tactical move when he felt –felt?- someone behind him.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha said, ready for a fight.

"If she is to move on, she needs to find another man, my son," The white cloaked man stepped out of the forest, "If you do what you are thinking, you'll not only compromise her, but yourself as well."

"Keh," Inuyasha sneered at the man before him, "What would you know? Go away, I have some thinking to do." Without even seeing it, he knew the man behind the white hood was frowning at him.

"Let me tell you a little secret." The white hooded man began, "Do you know what happens to spirits if too much hatred builds up in them?" Inuyasha looked away trying to seem uninterested.

"If a spirit builds up too much hatred for one reason or another, something happens to them." The white cloaked man stepped forward. This grabbed Inuyasha's interest, "What do you mean 'something happens to them?" The white cloaked man began to circle him with his arms behind his back, "What happens is once you feel hatred, a black hole forms in your heart." Inuyasha gripped his chest without thinking.

"_It can't be._" Inuyasha thought with doubt in his mind, "_It has to be something different._"

"As time progresses, you feel more and more hatred towards this thing or person." The man said stiffly, "Little by little, your heart will be consumed by this hole. With it will come more pain and hatred." Inuyasha could feel sweat rolling off his forehead, clutching his chest tighter.

"And finally, when you feel the most pain and feel hatred raging through your body, the hole will consume your heart, and at that point you will become a wraith." The man said as he stopped in front of him. Inuyasha felt fear grasp his reigns. He had heard nothing of wraiths in the past, but just the word sent shivers through his body.

"What's a wraith?" Inuyasha said, almost breathless.

"A wraith, my son, is something you don't want to be." The man said.

"Would you just tell me what the damn thing is already?!" Inuyasha almost screamed at the man.

"A wraith is a spirit of hatred." He started, slowly walking towards Inuyasha, "First, your skin and hair will turn white as snow." As he closed in on him, Inuyasha felt himself backing away, fearful of his words.

"Your fingernails will grow long and sharp as little swords. Your eyes will glow with the fire of your hatred and your robes will turn blacker than the darkest of nights on a new moon." The words resounded in his head, frightening him more, but the man continued to walk towards him, unrelenting.

"The hatred will take over your mind, controlling your every move, and you will be forced to retreat to the sub conscious of your mind. He said, his voice steady and strong.

"Once you fully turn, it will seek to destroy those that caused you to hate so much." The man had Inuyasha backed against the wall of the palace when he got nose to nose with him, "If you turn wraith, it will kill Kagome. You will see her, she will see you, but you have no control over what your body does to her." The words echoed in his ears, over and over like a bad song. For the first time, he actually felt the raw fear cling to his mind. If he turned, he would end up killing Kagome.

"Is there anything I can do if this happens?" He needed to know, just in case it came to that.

"If you love her that much," he said, turning around, walking to the edge of the forest, "it will not happen, but if it does, there is almost no hope for you."

"But what if it does?! I need to know what I have to do!" Inuyasha yelled at his back.

"If it comes to that, my son, she will be the only one that can help you." He said look over his shoulder, "But remember this. She can help you, but in order for her to help you, you must help her as well. Forgiveness is a mighty thing, almost as mighty as love. " Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome. The man couldn't be right. There was no way. He turned back to call the man a lying bastard, then realized that no one was there. He looked back at Kagome, breathing hard.

"That can't be true." He muttered to himself, "I love her too much. I can't become a wraith if I love her that much." He sat and thought about it a few minutes. He didn't hate Kagome, he hated Sesshoumaru, but his hate wasn't enough to turn him, was it? The only overwhelming hate he'd ever held for anybody was Naraku, and it was understandable. He hated Kikyou too, but it was only for a few brief moments. He didn't have any reason to come to hate his brother so much, did he? He shook the thoughts from his head, "There's no way I'd turn into a wraith. I don't hate Sesshoumaru enough, and besides, I want Kagome to move on and find someone else, don't I?" Another pain tore through his chest. With that he realized he was lying to himself. He did want her to move on, just not with his brother.

"As long as it's not my brother." He said to himself, decisively, "Hell, I'd even be happy if she went off with Kouga." He clutched his chest, his heart searing with pain. He shook it off, and watched as Kagome climbed into bed. With that, he began his scheming.

"I wonder where the most memorable spot would be…"

Author's note: I realize that what I said in my last chapter probably sounded like I was going to discontinue it, but that isn't what I meant. I apologize for getting my words mixed up. I have every intention of carrying on this story and I will continue to make it good. I got lucky that my writers block let up enough for me to get this chapter out, and I have my next one planned out already. But be warned. The next chapter will contain lemony goodness, so if you find yourself uncomfortable with sex scenes, I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna omit it. It just makes it that much better. Consider yourself warned.

I also want to take the time to thank all of you out there that have left reviews. They make it that much more worthwhile to keep on writing. So to you, my Sessy loving companions, I salute you! Until next chapter!


	13. Stong Feelings Part1

From the author: I apologize for dragging out the wait for this chapter but a lot has been going on recently. First were the holidays, then I was sick for about 2 weeks straight, then when I get on to finish the chapter, my computer catches a nasty virus. Fear not though, my computer and I have been given a clean bill of health, and there are no major holidays ahead with the exception of Valentines day next month, so I shouldn't have much of a problem getting new chapters out. Once again, I will issue a lemon warning. This chapter contains sexual situations so this chapter is rated MA for mature audiences only. You have been warned so if you are against reading sexual scenes in books or fanfics, skip this chapter and go on to the next when it comes out. Anyways, I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Strong Feelings –Part 1

_Kagome opened her eyes, and found herself standing in front of Goshinboku, in Inuyasha Forest. There was a gentle breeze, rustling the leaves gently. She could smell the cooking fires of Edo not too far off. She looked down at herself and saw her school uniform. As she looked around everything seemed a bit misty. It wasn't thick, but faintly spread around. It looked kinda like glittering specks around her._

"Well, this is a change…_" Kagome thought, confused. She knew she had laid down for bed but then she opened her eyes and found herself here. She didn't dislike the place, by no means, but it brought back memories. One in particular was the first time she met Inuyasha. She had stroked his ears and gazed upon him in a way that only meant curiosity. Now looking at the empty trunk of the tree made her sad._

"_Hey, you." She heard a voice behind her, a familiar comforting voice. She turned around and Inuyasha was standing at the edge of the clearing, resting against a tree._

"_Hey, yourself." She said, smiling weakly. Everything about him looked right. He was in his robe of the fire rat. His hair was silver and he had the ears on top of his head. It looked as though nothing had happened, as if he was still alive and nothing had changed. She felt tiny tears prick her eyes. He walked toward her with a concerned look on his face, "Kagome, what's wrong?"_

"_How could something that seems so real only be a dream?" she said quietly. He looked down on her sadly. She knew that the pain she saw in his eyes were probably in hers too. This was killing him as much as it was killing her._

"_I'm sorry." Inuyasha said, wrapping his arms around her in a hug, "This is the only way I can communicate with you. I know you need help with copping." She rested her head against his chest. She breathed him in and found that she couldn't smell his essence. She pulled away slightly and looked at her nails. They looked like regular ordinary nails. In this dream, she was human._

"_How do you do that?" She asked confused, still looking at her nails._

"_In dreams, you can do anything." He said, smiling. Suddenly, Inuyasha forest faded into blackness, and then she found herself in her room at home. She looked around in wonder. Everything seemed as though nothing was wrong. She could hear her mother down stairs, cooking. She heard banging against the house, which meant Souta was playing with his soccer ball. She was sure grandpa was around there somewhere, sweeping or trying to sell unsuspecting people worthless trinkets. She looked back at him and found him smiling down at her. Then, her room started fading and then they were in Kaede's hut. Even though Kaede wasn't there, everything looked the same. There was a fire in the middle of the room with a boiling pot over it. The straw door covered the opening and even hung in the same way. The familiar sounds of the small village comforted her in a way nothing else could. This was her home away from home, a place where she spent a good amount of her time while in the feudal era. She smiled as she looked around the small but comfortable room. He sat down on the ground near the fire and patted the spot next to him. She sat down next to him, still looking around the room. Everything was so real; she expected to see Kaede walk in any second. When she looked back to Inuyasha, he looked human again. She looked down at her lap, feeling sadness fill her. It was obvious that it was a dream, but she wanted to allow herself to believe that it wasn't. She __**wanted**__ this dream to be real. At least then she would know that Inuyasha was okay._

"_Kagome…" Inuyasha's voice pulled her out of thought. She saw the sadness in his eyes and tried to smile. It apparently failed her because he frowned._

"_You know you can tell me anything, right?" Inuyasha placed a hand on her leg. As she looked at his hand, the full reality of his death set in again._

"_It's just that…" She bit her tongue, trying to keep the tears from flowing, "I hate that this is the dream, and real life sucks." He looked to her confused. She tried to think of a better way to explain it, because he truly looked as though he didn't understand._

"_What I mean is…" She licked her lips, trying to form the words, "The dreams are what I want my life to be. I want you to be alive and unharmed. I want to be human again, because this demon thing is confusing. I want to be with you, and Sango, and Miroku, and Shippo. I want to see my family again…" Her voice trailed off as she tried to keep control of her emotions._

"_And life in the real world is just too cold and uncaring?" Inuyasha finished her thought. She nodded, biting her lip._

"_Sesshoumaru is so…" She tried to think of the best word to describe him, "lifeless. He doesn't care for anyone but himself and he shows no emotion. He isn't interested in anything that doesn't directly affect him." She sighed, thinking of the people in the house hold, "I have no one to talk to. The servants are stone faced and will hardly talk. The only one that really does any talking is the head of the house hold, and she's so busy half the time, she can talk for only a few minutes." Inuyasha nodded, seeming to understand. Kami, how she wanted someone to talk to, someone of intelligent conversation. She couldn't stand the fact that everyone in the entire house was as quiet and emotionless as their lord. Groaning pulled her from her thoughts and she looked to Inuyasha. He was clutching his chest and he seemed to be in pain._

"_Are you alright?" She said moving closer to him. She was concerned about him, even though she wasn't sure how to console a hurting spirit._

"_I'm fine, don't worry about it." He said, seemingly better already. She put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. She needed to be close to him right now, hoping that just her closeness would make him feel better. She not only wanted it for him, but for her as well. She closed her eyes and relished in his embrace. She felt gentle fingers lifting her chin up. When she opened her eyes, Inuyasha was gazing into her eyes. His beautiful brown eyes were captivating as she stared deeply into them. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Her breath caught as she nearly melted in her shoes. She could feel a fierce blush reddening her cheeks. She could feel fire ravaging her body in a way she never felt before. If kind of felt like the fire she felt in the heat of battle, only more gentle and exciting._

"What is this?_" She thought, still staring into his eyes, _"I've never felt this way before…_" His cheeks were pinkish with embarrassment. She brushed a few stray strands of hair from his face, enjoying the feel of his skin beneath her fingertips. He bent in and kissed her again, this time passionately. The fire in her body raged as her lips moved against her will. His tongue gently caressed her lips, coaxing them open. His tongue found hers and they warred for dominance in an erotic way as his hands caressed her back. She felt mildly disappointed for a brief second when he pulled away from her, then gasped when his mouth closed on a spot on her neck. She groaned in ecstasy as he licked and sucked on her neck, his hands still exploring her back. Her arms curled around him as she shuddered in excitement. He broke contact for a few brief seconds to grab the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head, then gazed over her figure for a few seconds. She blushed as she fought the urgent need to cover her bare chest, wondering where her bra went. She knew she was well endowed in the upper area, and it even embarrassed her to dress with other girls around. He smiled and kissed her again, placing a hand on her left breast. He gently kneaded the soft, fleshy mound as she fought hard to keep from moaning into his mouth. The fire within her was building slowly and started collecting in the cleft between her legs._

_He put both arms around her and gently lowered her to the bedding that seemed to appear out of no where. He continued kissing her as he positioned himself above her, shedding his robe and haori in the process. He continued to kiss her as he gently ran his hand over her stomach, moving it upward. His fingers ran lightly over her nipple, and she moaned in approval. Finding that it excited her more, he continued playing with her nipple, taking it between his thumb and forefinger, he started to massage it. She moaned into his mouth, unable to control herself anymore. She wanted him, __needed__ him. He broke away from the kiss and started placing gentle, searing kisses on the flesh of her cheek. He moved slowly, going from her cheek to her neck, then to her collar bone. She arched her back beneath him as he started kissing her sternum. He placed gentle kisses on the mound that was her breast and then closed his mouth around her nipple. She felt the fire between her legs burn with fierce intensity. She didn't want to wait. She wanted him there and now, but it seemed he had other ideas. He continued to suckle her breast as she ran her fingers through his hair. She could feel his eyes piercing her very soul, but it just turned her on even more, knowing he was watching her moan and arch her back. She had barely noticed when he removed his hakima, then pulled off her skirt. She was baffled briefly when she realized she wasn't wearing any underwear, but was soon taken aback when he put his hand between her legs and started stroking her womanhood. She felt a climax coming on quickly as she writhed beneath him. Just before she was about to climax, he moved his hand. She felt mildly disappointed for a few moments before she felt something enter her. She looked down at him and realized that he was using his fingers to bring her pleasure while he continued to work on her breasts with his mouth and his other hand. As she looked down on him blissfully, she saw sweat drops covering his forehead and temples. It was a bit fridged in the room and yet he was sweating. She looked past him and caught a glance between his legs. There was the essence of his manhood, ridged and standing at full attention. She was suddenly fully aware of their state and the fact that they were in Kaede's hut. She tensed up, fighting the urge to cover herself and run. Inuyasha noticed this and looked up, "Is something wrong?"_

"_No, I just," She took a deep breath, "I've never done this before. That and we're in Kaede's hut." He smiled lightly at her, "Kaede's not gonna be coming in anytime soon."_

"_Yeah, but I still haven't done this before." She said as she blushed under his gaze._

"_Neither have I." He said stroking her face._

"_The how…" She began before he put a finger to her lips._

"_This is how I'd always imagined it." He pushed his lips fully against hers._

From the Author: Being that this chapter is going to be so long, I've decided to split it up into a two part chapter. I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible so look forward to another lemon filled chapter. Until next chapter!


End file.
